The Capture
by ShiftingStorms
Summary: Max gets caputured...Fang fails to rescue her. Hope you Enjoy! also...max and fang are talking in this story, it might be confussing but just hold in there!


"Max!" I opened my eyes just enough to see his dark figure flying toward me. "Hold on!" he was mad, scared, afraid of loosing me. I felt the same way. I didn't want to loose Fang. I loved him. I struggled in the tight grip of familiar hands. But they were too strong. I let out a small whisper. "Fang." I couldn't say anymore but my mind was racing with pleads for him. _Hurry Fang! Don't let this person take me from you. I love you. Hurry! Hurry! _

"Damn!" No, no, no! This can't be happening! I can't believe I let my guard down! She was taken right from under my nose. I could of stopped it, but this person is wicked fast and strong. _Well, I'm faster and stronger!_ I flapped my wings harder and harder, gaining speed. But I couldn't catch the person. I felt deafeted. Failure had slapped him right across the face. "I'm coming for you. Just hang on. Hang on."

I looked behind me and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Fang was slowing down and had fallen behind. He had given up. Given up on hope. Given up on saving me. I felt useless. This person had a tight grip on me that couldn't be broken. Every time I struggled to get out of it's grip, it would just tighten. I had to look up to see who it was. I looked up to see Dylan. He looked down at me and grinned. "Hey. Nice to see you again." I gassped. No. this couldn't be happening. I thought he was gone. But now he's back and taking me away from Fang like last time, but this time, he was succeeding. "Where are you taking me Dylan?" my words came out like an evil hiss.

"Thats none of your concern. See, I'm not staying with you. Some one else is. I'm just the delevery guy." I had to get away from him. I kicked and punched and struggled to get him to drop me. But I couldn't. Then I thought of it. I leaned up and kissed him. This stopped him cold. I held on to his neck, my fingers getting tangled in his curly hair. Then he started to loose focas and let go of me. Well, he moved his hands to another place. A place where he couldn't keep hold of me. I kicked off of him and started to drop. I broke my wings out and started to fly away. _Yes! It worked. But, not my style of getting away from someone. _I flapped once and was on super speed. Feeling the wind in my face was amazing. I was free again. And going back to Fang. I was finally going home, until I started to drop like a rock.

Something was controlling me. My mind told my body to fold my wings in and fall. I tried to fly, but my body restricted me. Crap. I looked down and braced myself for what was coming. I crashed through leaves and branches all the way down. I finally hit the ground with an _oof._ I layed on the ground with my head spinning. I wasn't on restriction anymore, but I didn't want to get up. I was in too much pain. Then I saw him. He ran over to me like everything was in slow motion. "Max!" I heard him call. He looked panicked and scared. He leaned over me and craddled my head. _Fang. _His lips were moving but I heard no words. He suddenly whipped his head around and jumped up ready to fight. Erasers came at him from all angles. He tried to fight them off, but they kept coming. They pinned him down, maybe five sitting on him, holding his head, legs, and arms down. I then felt huge paws around my body. I flinched at first, but it hurt too much. I looked down at Fang helpless. _"Max! Max! No!" _but I was carried off. And fang was left behind me. I turned my head up to see the huge erasers. The animals that were only designed to kill us, have captured me. I looked over to the one walking beside me, barking orders in a familiar tone. It was Ari. He looked over at me and flashed his fangs in a big smile. He walked over and whispered in my ear, "I'm back. Miss me?" panick took over my face as he lifted his paw, then he slapped me across the face. And everything went black.

_No. I have to get her now. _I started to follow her and the capturer again. I saw them stop and they just floated there. _What are they doing?_ Then I saw Max start to fly away. I sighed with relief. She sure can take care of herself. I started flying toward her when I stopped cold. I heard a scream and she started to drop. _WTF?_ I started to race to her, trying to catch her before her fall. I was too late and I saw her dissapear in the trees. I flew up, then dived down In the thick trees. Once I was threw them , I saw her on the ground not moving. "Max!" I rushed up to her side and leaned over the motionless body. "Hang on. I'm gonna get you out of here." then I heard it. Twigs snapping and low growls. Erasers. Coming at all angles. They were coming for Max. but they would have to go through me first. I hunched over ready to fight when they mobbed me. I tried to fight them off, but there where too many. They pinned me and sat on me. It took about five of them to keep me on the ground though. I looked up through my blury vision to see them carry off Max. "No!" I struggled more and more, but I couldn't get them off of me. Then I saw him. Ari. He was barking orders at the others to get out of here. He walked over and kneeled down beside me. "Look at you Fang. Your helpless right now. How does that feel? Not being able to save Max. hwo could you just let us take her away from you. I mean, it was just too easy. Once we got her away from you. Say goodbye, her time is up." he let a laugh arise from his chest and kicked my head.


End file.
